vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Colette D'Avalos
Who is Colette? Colette is a simple minded but highly intelligent girl that likes to talk in We. Although very friendly and happy in nature, most of her traits and personality remain a mystery. The most intriguing part in recent times have been her overnight growth from a child’s body into a full-fledged woman’s. Lore Colette was murdered by her parents under order from their family council when she was 10 years old due to not possessing the family’s inherited magical conduits. To not let her body’s magical properties go to waste, she was used in various rituals until there was nothing left of her. Her soul went to limbo and remained its prisoner for 20 years, during which time she formed a cluster of souls with 3 other entities; a human soul that calls itself Justice, a kitsune soul that calls itself Big C and her human aunt’s soul, Francesca D’Avalos. It is currently unknown how her soul and the others were extracted from limbo, but they were brought back in a child’s body by Colette’s sister, Rosetta D’Avalos. History/Biography Colette’s introduction Colette was first seen at the Scelus Casino on one of their VIP nights, having been brought there by her sister, Rosetta. She quickly piqued the various staff members and patrons’ curiosity with her weird quirks and speech patterns. She would get very excited about anything shiny or fluffy, and run around, speaking to most of everyone about random subjects or making funny and childish remarks on their appearances. Justice and Big C are revealed On one night at the Scelus Casino, Nosora, a playful and mostly alcoholic hellhound, offered a few sips of fairy wine to Colette. This resulted in her being very drunk and bringing out the grand Super Hero, Justice, who attempted to offer his services to most people in the casino at the time. He went around asking if anybody needed assistance and told them that if they ever did, they’d just have to call for Justice! Once the effects of the drink started dissipating, which was relatively quickly for someone considered a child, the now famous Big C came out, complaining of a headache. She roamed the establishment for a while, drinking multiple coffees and swearing like a trucker until Colette came back to her senses right before leaving for the night. When We tries to become I Following the reintegration of her memories by Rosetta, which had been held to spare her the pain of her past until her little body was stable enough, Colette, on top of housing multiple souls with her own, developed Dissociative Identity Disorder. An alter was created to hold the trauma within her mind and it called itself Integra. Integra made various appearances when Colette seemed to be greatly disturbed emotionally and was particularly opened about their condition and general state with Smaller, letting him know that they would try to become I eventually, rather than We. At this point in time, emotional tolls slowly began to scratch at the body’s seals, instigating a response from both sisters to make Colette ‘’grow’’. The ripples of PURGE Purple Lotus and Aegis got more and more involved in the problematic situation regarding PURGE, repercussions and casualties beginning to pile up as time and attempts at resolution passed. Francesca, the D’Avalos’ sisters aunt contained within Colette’s cluster of souls, got interested in the matter due to her heavy background as a biotechnology scientist. Seeing how the events and occurrences causing stress and pain to Colette’s new found family started affecting her emotionally even more, straining the seals to dangerous levels, the Doctor felt the need to step in and see how she could lend her knowledge to the whole ordeal. Unfortunately, being in a child’s body caused her to not be heard, pushed aside even, and she was never able to help avoid what would come to burden her little niece for years to come. Learning about loss Following different events in the fight against PURGE, two of Colette’s closest friends and allies, father figures even, were killed; Smaller and Seth. The incidents took place on the night where she was supposed to attend her first shift as a bar employee for the Scelus Casino. She arrived a little bit before opening hours, joining Rosetta on site, who was in her lab at the time, and she sat at a table, her tiny legs dangling from the chair as she waited until her two hours were up, scrunching the seam of her new dress in her tiny hands. Rosetta would periodically check on her and, with each visit, showed a more and more concerned face as none of the head staff or main employees came for work. Once curfew came, Rosetta sent Colette back home to her hidden apartment. When she arrived, she fell asleep on a couch in front of the fireplace, until awoken by a shadow entering hers. It was then that she was visited by Smaller’s spirit, where he spoke about the portion of his testament and will that included her. She received a magical box that could be used to store baked goods, one that would keep them at just the right temperature at all times, a book of Smaller’s recipes and loose sheets that had not been written in it yet, a magical spatula that would allow her and Justice to make perfect cookies every time, and a drawing of Colette’s different aspects, Rosetta and Smaller, sitting at a table eating brownies. It was on that night that she was told something by him that would stick with her for a very long time and influence Justice to become a greater hero: ‘’No matter who you are, whether it’s Colette, Colette or Justice, you will always be my favorite Colette.’’ After the spirit’s departure, Colette fell into an emotional distress that pulled on the seals, which were already weakened, and she felt something burn inside of her chest. The next week, she officially started working at the casino, as planned, but on the nights of the wake for Smaller and Seth’s passing. She offered visitors cookies and brownies made from Smaller’s recipe during this time, eventually coming face to face with Nekobot, from whom’s soul she felt excruciating pain and sadness. Colette visibly shaken, Rosetta kept a closer eye on her as she climbed the stairs to say her last goodbyes. Colette got more and more distressed as she left baked goods to the dead to ease their passing and eventually collapsed on stage, Rosetta running to make sure the seals weren’t breaking right there and then, but Justice took over, laying beautiful speeches of honor for both heroes that had gone too soon. Integra eventually switched to the front, keeping a soft and calming voice, helping reassure other visitors, including Nekobot and Cleo. It is on those nights that Ion’s gestures and kind words to Cleo and others first made their way into Colette’s mind and left a lasting, warm impression. Trespassing at the family manor Ever since meeting her for the first time, Frederick Jay Keith, a human lawyer and patron of the Scelus Casino, had been particularly curious about little Colette. Going off of a couple of conversations with her and certain of her slip ups in regards to a damaged ID card stating her age to be at 33, being taught by minions, reading the Necronomicon…, he began to delve into curiosity that would soon get him wrapped up in an obsession about Colette’s mystery. After gathering some very puzzling details off of the Internet, he mounted up a group of mercenaries to go investigate a Manor in Rosetta’s name, seated in the mountains of Pescara, Italy. It consisted of Lucian, David, Solomon and himself. Once on site, the eclectic party hit wall after wall within their attempt at investigating, getting tangled in the many obstacles laying on their path. After all, the D’Avalos family has not been so well hidden since the 1400’s for nothing… Alerted by Saverio, the plant entity gardener on premises, Rosetta ended up showing at the Mansion while the group was still in conversation with the guardian and butler of the estate, Bertrando. Finding them all to be rather mediocre both in their intelligence and tactics, she decided to be benevolent and let them go with a warning. As the defeated investigators made their way off property, a portal conveniently appeared to lead them back home as they could feel a deep rumble under their feet, a heavy cloud of dust lifting in the sky where the Manor once stood. A bit of time after this, Colette decided to meet up with Frederick to try and understand the reasoning behind this trespassing. It ended up being mostly Francesca that explained he had been watched and tracked over the course of his researches, and that he’d have to drop all of it or there would be grave consequences, even worse than death. The lawyer’s apology was accepted, he went ahead and destroyed every bit of information he had gathered with the aid of Lucian’s hellfire. David passed away soon after, without the D’Avalos being involved, Solomon apologized directly to Colette and Lucian was eventually forced by Xinoth to kneel in front of Colette and apologize officially. It’s time to grow On June 27, 2419, Rosetta had completed all the necessary preparations for Colette’s transfer to her new body. While details were given to Satchi for his participation in the procedure, little Colette prepared by injecting herself with a powerful anesthetic, laying on a stretcher next to the new body. Under Bertrando’s watch, Rosetta started removing the damaged seals from the tiny body while Satchi used Legion’s soul touch ability to observe the cluster of souls’ status. Once the seals were dissipated, Rosetta’s hands went through little Colette’s chest and came out with four dancing lights floating within her palms. Blood transfer was then initiated using Satchi’s blood magic and Rosetta slowly moved towards the new body to reintegrate the cluster. At one point during this phase, one of the dancing lights slowly flickered, dimming in brightness. Soul touch was able to let them know that the soul was weakening and Betrando immediately injected it with some of his magic, bringing it back to a stable status. Rosetta slowly pushed the cluster into the new body’s chest as Satchi continued the blood transfer, even adding some of his own blood to properly activate circulation. In perfect timing, Bertrando gave signal to kick-start the heart while Rosetta drew new seals on grown Colette. Once the ritual completed, she laid a kiss on her little sister’s forehead and Colette awoke abruptly, gasping for air as her new lungs started working for the first time. The little body was quickly put in storage, on ice to preserve it as much as possible. All weakened by this intense procedure, the four of them sat at the basement’s bar and discussed the events regarding the trespassing on the family’s property, to Colette’s utter shock. To protect her in case other events would take place, or if someone wanted to arm her in any way, Satchi pulled out a box on which laid two blossoms and a fully bloomed Lotus, which he gave to grown Colette to be aware of anything that would happen to her if the flower was removed or stopped being attuned. The rest of the night was filled with discoveries as grown Colette saw the world in a completely new eye, felt it with completely new senses… It was also that night that, unwillingly, Satchi triggered a flashback in Colette’s mind to her true, full name. Being an adult is hard After the soul transfer, many changes operated within Colette, especially relating to the fact that her mind was now in a fully functioning body for the first time in 20 years. Even though using a highly advanced technology and synthetic materials to reproduce all the normal processes of a living human, some adjustments occured naturally upon transfer, namely hormone levels, brain chemicals, bodily functions, etc. This essentially caused Colette to go through a form of puberty within a very short period of time, affecting her mood greatly, fatigue levels, and causing her to get interested in certain individuals rather quickly… Ion was the first she got interested in, following their encounter at Smaller and Seth’s wake. She found him to be highly composed, compassionate and supportive. Further learning about him, his line of work and so on, her interest was reaffirmed and she sought advice with Chow to figure out how to ask someone on a date. After Colette and Ion had met a few times at the Scelus Casino, gone to a magical library and Wardens training ground, she asked if he wanted to go see a movie, where technical difficulties forced them to change their plan, which brought them to a small coffee shop where Colette told him of her feelings. It was only at this point that she learned he was already taken… Koda was the next person she eventually had interest in, finding him to be quite pleasing to the eyes, feeling somehow very calm, comfortable and reassured around him. She conversed with him a few times at the casino and started blushing in his presence while dealing with the emotions that were slowly growing. On one night, as they were about to casually talk, someone came over and asked to speak with him urgently. Upon leaving her for what seemed to be a more important matter, he told her goodbye in a way that instantly reminded her of Smaller… Tears swelled in her eyes and when Koda eventually got back to the front of the casino, Colette hugged him before leaving for the night and was, again, reminded of Smaller. This repeated a few times until they eventually had more serious conversations which let her know that he was, in fact, in Smaller’s body. They spoke of magic and relationships and now stand at a great friendship. Colette was briefly attracted to Kaine, one of the chaos children, because of his mysterious, nonchalant demeanor and his good looks. Him being utterly uninterested, brought her back to a reality check rather quickly though. She still swoons over his appearance and stature, but was swayed, around the same time, by another dark and mysterious being... Meeting Xinoth WORK IN PROGRESS The secret of one’s magic WORK IN PROGRESS Personality Colette: She is a bubbly, charming young woman that cares about most individuals. She has a tendency to try and respect balance in all things, but gets very agitated at situations she deems unfair. Her voice is mostly high pitched, she sounds a little childish in her manner of speaking, although will surprise from time to time with very wise words and a wide array of knowledge. Colette speaks mostly in We. Integra: She is calm and collected, very rarely showing emotions except for empathy and soft compassion. Most people say of Integra that she is the organized one, taking over when Colette gets extremely disturbed or scared. Her voice is either soft or firm, depending on the situation, but always well spoken and rational. Integra speaks mostly in I. Justice: He is the one that takes over when someone calls for help. Justice speaks in a very exaggerated and theatrical manner, thinking himself a hero or a knight of the people, swearing to protect and serve. His appearances are very sporadic since the social contexts in which Colette usually is does not call for his services. Justice speaks mostly in I. Big C: She is the trouble maker, the one that swears like a sailor and hits on every cute girl she sees. Big C is very energetic, may she be enthusiastic or completely pissed off. Her outings are mostly triggered by people swearing a lot around Colette or if an quick escape is required for the body and souls. One thing that she is completely obsessed about, and will have a tendency to send her back in the inner world, is Coffee. Big C stands for Big Cunt, as she has mentioned a few times, and she speaks mostly in I. Francesca: Not much is known about Francesca due to her having been dormant ever since Colette was transferred into her grown up body. One appearance was noted prior, on a general meeting organized by the Purple Lotus in regards to the PURGE situation, where she showed a generally blasé attitude, but quickly turned dry when ignored due to her then occupied tiny body. Feral: Will mostly appear when Colette gets extremely frustrated or angry, recognized distinctively by her growls. As of now, only Xinoth and Morrigan can truly calm it down and bring back Colette quickly to the forefront. Feral very rarely speaks, but if it does so, it'll be in half-growls. It has a tendency to attempt or bite those that are getting too close to it and the name Feral was given to it due to it's generally feral-like attitude. This personality has not revealed it's actual name yet. Family WORK IN PROGRESS Powers & Abilities Mana absorption: when magic, in the form of a spell or otherwise, is directed at Colette's body, this one will absorb the magic energy and store the energy until her mana reserves are full, the rest of the energy being redirected out through a sneeze if not controlled properly. If the body is already at full capacity on mana, the energy will immediately be redirected out through a sneeze if not controlled properly. The redirection of energy is equivalent to the power absorbed. Concentration and awareness is required to redirect conciously either through hands or wanted part of the body. Absorbing too much energy could result in damage to the magical circuits of the body. Mana blast: upon voluntary, or accidental, piercing of the skin, a mana blast will shoot out of the body. Depending on the gravity of the injury sustained, the mana blast will vary in power. For example; Prickling the inside of her palm will result in a ray of pure mana similar to a laser beam. Stabbing the abdomen through with a sword will result in a powerful cone shaped blast in the front and the back, strong enough to destroy a medium sized building. Shadow pocket: Colette bends her shadow to access a pocket within it that allows her to store various items. The number and/or weight of said items is limited to what she would be able to carry on her person, but the more trust she gains trust from the Shadows and the more power she has will increase this ability. Shadow tentacles: Alternative Roleplaying Characters *Camille Makayla Jeanjean (OC, Pathfinders RP group) *Gemini (NPC, related to Lucian's story, deceased) *Nimue (OC previously NPC, related to Lucian's story) Trivia *WORK IN PROGRESS Links *https://www.twitch.tv/wearecolette *https://twitter.com/WeAreColette Gallery WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Constructs Category:People